guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Me Sanctum Cay Runner
Sorry, this build doesnt work for me I tried this several times before I got the hang of it--I thought. I ran it successfully 3x in a row, then failed 2x in a row, doing absolutely the same thing each time. My old build I have been using works 90% of the time or better for running Sanctum Cay mission, and I am going back to it. I challenge anyone who thinks this build is good to show how this build can keep me from living on the knife's edge. :(BTW, I think that I will try substituting Defy Pain {E} for Charge {E}, I have been running this mission with only Sprint for a good while, so Charge is unneeded, and the extra defense of Defy Pain seems a better payoff. Will report the results.) Queen of Spades 18:00, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Report on using Defy Pain {E} instead of Charge {E}--This worked quite well. I ran this successfully many times and the plethora of stances and skills that enhance either your defense or boost your health to get you over the hump was quite effective. Then something happened in a 'nerf', I dont recall precisely, but there must have been an update around the mid- to late november timeframe that shortened stance durations or something, because I died repeatedly, and was unable to successfully run it afterward even once. :I suggest the community re-vet this build and come up with suggested improvements if possible. --Queen of Spades 08:01, 17 February 2007 (CST) Balanced Stance What purpose does balanced stance serve? I think power attack/desparation blow would be better in that slot Skuld 09:27, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :Did you read the overview section? Keep in mind this is a tanking build. It absorbs damage; it does not deal damage. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 09:38, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :This stance also lasts longer than most stances, is relatively cheap, and does not end when you use another skill. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 09:50, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :: Oh shield bonuses, thanks Skuld 10:02, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::No problem. Also note that at the point you use this skill, you would be wielding a Fire Wand anyway. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 10:11, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Why a fire wand? Eudas 11:04, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::::It's the only one in the game that gives the +10% attack speed bonus. — Stabber ✍ 11:05, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::The wand isn't in-game anymore. It has been modified, and all attack speed bonus wands were nerfed in Guild Wars. W/o the attack speed bonus now... — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 04:47, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::I always use it to counter Hill Giants' Giant Stomp ---- Caje47 23:17, 22 December 2006 (CST)Caje47 Sword questions Why a max sword? You won't be meeting the attribute requirement, so it will select a damage range that is about half 15-22, i.e., 7.5-11. It would be better to use a low req sword instead, such as the Barbed Ascalon Razor of Charrslaying from Louise Haup (10-14 dmg). Also, you can easily go to 3+1 in Swordsmanship, though it doesn't buy you anything significant. — Stabber ✍ 11:10, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :It's a slight boon when you get trapped by Hellhounds -- the more damage you inflict, no matter how slight, the faster you get back to running. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 11:15, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::I got that. My comment was that there are better swords to pick. — Stabber ✍ 11:16, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::That is true. I never gave it much thought since I don't get stuck often enough to consider picking a more suitable sword. Feel free to change it of course, but note that any decent sword will do, and only use this specific sword if they forsee getting stuck often. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 11:32, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Video I've captured a video of this build doing the run. I compressed the hell out of it so it's not super quality by any means (actually it's kind of trippy), but the dock battle is pretty clear at least, which is what this build is designed to handle. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 08:34, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :Video removed since it's served its purpose. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 13:35, 29 May 2006 (CDT) I'd actually like to see the video since I haven't been able to tank the end successfully.Caje47 19:03, 22 December 2006 (CST)Caje47 Build stubs clean up Check the Build stubs talk page for more info about the clean up. *'Unstub:' **--'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 13:42, 5 May 2006 (CDT) **:Not to stir up the hornet's nest any further, but authors ought to recuse themselves from votes on their articles. Notice that I am staying out of Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner for this reason. — Stabber ✍ 13:45, 5 May 2006 (CDT) **::Whoever tallies the votes can take that into account, but seeing as I've run with this build several times I think my voice counts for something too. Did you know that a US Presidential candidate can vote for himself? Anyway, I can post a video of a successful run with this build if it would provide some form of verification. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 14:04, 5 May 2006 (CDT) I posted the video, see above. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 19:18, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ** With this build even the worst runner ever can complete this mission. No more profit from this run then... *sigh* **Article is sound and feature-complete. Any more perfectionism demanded from build articles would be detrimental to the wiki as a whole. Stabber 08:29, 9 May 2006 (CDT) *'Keep:' **Xeeron (So this is one of the "Running misson 500g" builds I love to hate. Well, there are tons of farming builds as well, so having this seems only fair I guess. Someone else might want to try it, to check whether the description is helpful) **Darkicon (Great build, very easy and useful, but I prefer using Protective Spirit instead of Balanced Stance) :::With the build as specified, it's very unlikely that you'll lose more than 10% health in a single hit -- 5% even. Balanced Stance activates the shield bonuses, one of which is -2 damage absorption. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 08:27, 9 May 2006 (CDT) *'Delete:' A better build? I tried this build, and failed miserably with it. So, i played around with it and made one which i think is much better. However, it is a bit reliant on enchants, so if you get the mesmer boss at the end, its hard, to say the least. So, here it is. W/Mo Healing prayers: 12 strength: 8+1+2* tactics: 9+2* *may be a better choice of runes, but thats what i use. Sprint, "I will survive", bonneti's defense, "watch yourself!", Dolyak signet, Healing hands, live vicariously, mending. For the run there, sprint, mending and maybe a healing hands or two should get you there, For the bit at the end, Cast live vicariously and get attacking people with a low req. wand. Use bonneti's, watch yourself, dolyak signet and i will survive as often as possible. If you go below 100hp, use healing hands, this will fill your hp right back up. When the boat turns up, run straight on it.. Easy! --86.131.137.89 10:46, 26 November 2006 (CST)Tindap Question Erm, i can run this mission, but every time i come to the end and need to tank to enemies, the enemies start to attack the seer.. Can someone tell me where i should tank? thx Morda. 14:32, 2 December 2006 (CST) Stand right before the opening between the ridges. Works perfectly for me. Caje47 18:48, 22 December 2006 (CST)Caje47 :Oké, I'm going to try that, thx.Prince Morda 05:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) :: Specifically, I stand on the sand just close enough that my aggro circle touches the Vizier on the dock then back away from him 2 or 3 steps. --Queen of Spades 08:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) Something is messed up Why does the title say that the build is W/Any if the build actually uses Mantra of ...? --Crigore 08:53, 27 February 2007 (CST) It was orignally w/any, i changed the build,problem is i dont know how to change the name of the build :p Can i even do that? --User:Panteraff7 Use the "move" option on the top of the page :p --Babboelvis 09:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) :: Didn't know how to do it on myself, thanks :P --Crigore 09:17, 27 February 2007 (CST) TyVM im new so yea but ty for the help Babbo :)--- User:Panteraff7 You're both welcome ^^ --Babboelvis 10:12, 4 March 2007 (CST)